The use of cyclic sulfones as media for preparing film- and fiber-forming aromatic polyamides from diamines and diacid chlorides is described in Hill et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,511 and in Kwolek et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,966. The latter patent describes the preparation of poly[bis(4-phenylene)methane isophthalamide] in 2,4-dimethyltetramethylene sulfone. Preston et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,011 and Kwolek U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,350 teach preparation of poly(1,4-benzamide) by slurry and solution methods, respectively.